


Unsolved Issues

by Sleipner



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood and Gore, Don't Judge, Gen, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleipner/pseuds/Sleipner
Summary: We all have issues. But Tom and Tord have their own respectful issues to deal with.The problem is that they left their personal issues boiling and brewing. And it´s been boiling over for a long time...





	1. Headaches

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction within Eddsworld. So please look over the fact. Also this is going to be a somewhat long/semi-long fanfic that i will be working on in bits and pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter. It´s a bit weird since I´m getting used to writing here on AOOO. So dont mind me.

The room grew lighter as my eyelids slowly heaved open. A sting of pain came. They felt heavy as lead. It was extremely bright in the room, but my vision blurred the colors together, creating a vivid mash of pastels floating in front of me. The bedsheets enveloped me and I twisted around to adjust my numb body. A buzzing sensation ran through it. After lying awake for a while I could feel the heaviness grow from my eyelids and spreading through my body. Erasing the numbness from before. I flipped over on the side and sluggishly tried reaching for the bottle I remembered drinking from yesterday. Inching closer and closer to the edge of the bed, my hand fumbled around, searching for the bottle in the pile of stuff that was on the floor. I registered a loud thump and a sudden stingy pain ran through my face and chest. The silky bedsheets had been switched out with the clothes pilling on the floor of my bedroom. I turned around and faced the ceiling. The door slowly creaked open and a familiar green hoodie hung over me. Focus returned to my blurred vision and the silhouette of Edd became crisp and clear. A round, familiar and friendly face. I could only see him moving his mouth in what was supposedly my name. I struggled with listening but managed to slowly direct my hearing to him.

“Tom?”

“TOM?”

“TOM!”

His face was riddled with concern and worry. His body tense. He didn’t have to worry. But for some reason he did.  His facial expression intense. His anxious wide hazel eyes targeted directly at me. My brain, drowsy and dull, still registered Edd was worried about my present state.

“I´m right here” was the only thing my brain drowsily managed to mutter as a response.

“Tom you´ve been drinking for almost a week straight... We´re all worried about you.”

“I … I know you want your emotions to stop. For them to just stop existing. But… You need to acknowledge them and not drink them away.”

A soft worried laugh escaped him. The worry was apparent and not very concealed. It was written all over his face - But my current sloppy mind couldn’t be bothered to address it right now.

“C´mon big guy. You can’t lay around in your pile of clothes and bottles all day.” He chuckled.

Pulling, he struggled a bit, but finally managed to get me resting on his shoulder. Limp legs toiled to follow his soft inaudible footsteps. Meanwhile my head rested on his soft almost mushy shoulder. A soothing warmth spread through me from Edd´s body. It was calming. We made our way out of the bedroom and into the large hallway. My bare feet feeling the fluffy and delicate red carpet with my dragging steps. A thought popped up, and my legs abruptly stopped. A small clump started forming in my throat. Getting bigger and bigger. Thoughts spiraled in my mind.  Broken. What should I tell Edd? Why do you do this Edd? You shouldn’t care about me. You shouldn’t waste your time helping me. I´m pathetic and weak and stupid and... and… and… please don’t waste your time. I wanted to open my mouth but nothing came out. I mumbled to myself. A sickening feeling spread. I lost all will over my body. Tumbling down on my knees a sharp pain spread over them. Disappearing would be good. Removing myself and not existing. Nobody deserved the burden. Nobody. I´m a sickening person. A warm feeling in my gut slowly rose up and came out my mouth. A stain appeared on the carpet. Edd was yelling something, directed to the ones in the living room. He lifted me up again. This time carrying me to the bathroom.


	2. Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord has angsty issues.

I stood and watched in the doorframe as Tom emptied his stomach and vomited on the carpet. The disgust of him retching, his grueling pathetic state, had reminded me of how pitiful and pathetic I really was myself. Hunting down Edd, Tom, and Matt. Willing to kill them. It´s not like I wanted them dead. At all. All I wanted was just to not make a scene, get my robot, and go away for good. But they always _HAD_  to be curious and stick their noses everywhere. Still didn’t justify what I did. Wasn’t even close or possible for that matter. Hell, I felt sorry for hitting Matt right in the eye with a right hook. The gingers eye was blue for a week. And he was frail. I can imagine it still stung. Pain haunting his mind. My mind was still befuddled as to why they allowed me coming back home. They weren’t even weirded out by my robot prosthetic arm. I slowly lifted said robotic arm, palm facing upwards, and just stared at it for a while. My guts turned into a knot. A weird feeling spread in me. A small shove pushed my body aside, Matt being the perpetrator, allowing him to pass beside me. He had gotten some things to clean out the acidic vomit stain. His hands busy with holding cleaning supplies.

“Sorry pal. Had to get through before the stain sets. Sorry for shoving!” Matts squeaky voice declared while he knelt down on the floor and started cleaning.

“No problem Matt.” I reply.

Tom could still be heard from the bathroom. Along with comforting whispers from Edd. My legs were bouncing and I headed for my room. Holding the cold doorknob in my hand and turning it, gave a weird sensation. I entered my room, heading straight for my bed. Laying down and covering myself with the duvet. A soft fuzzy feeling. Making my body completely relax and rest. Just melting away. Into comfort. The nerves on my left side started to slowly burn. Searing pain. My traumatized mind worked like a clockwork, slowly reminiscing back to the robot being destroyed. Fire searing my left side. Burning it to mush. Leaving my skin with chronic dysesthesia, and all of us with posttraumatic stress. Paul and Patryk had left together for one of the Red Army´s secret bases after helping me recover. They gave me my cybernetic arm prosthetic. Can’t claim it didn’t help. The arm helped me out. But phantom pains from where my flesh arm should be, always freak me out. They made me feel whole again. Even if I fully knew that I would never be complete again. The worst phantom pains were when I could feel my robot arm AND my flesh arm simultaneously. Felt like hallucinogens. But instead of affecting your brain they affect your nervous system, and you suddenly have two arms. I always panicked. Freaked the fuck out when the ghosts of the past hovered above me. Giving me bad thoughts.

The most ironic thing… is really who got rid of those ghosts…

The one who always grounded me, god knows why it ironically was him, was Tom. Comforting me, as he held me in his arms. He always had an ability to nonchalantly help people around him. I know he doesn´t have strong emotions for me. Although he had for himself, always feeling like shit. Maybe that’s what helped others. I for one don’t know why he feels that way about himself. I know someone way worse than him. Worst part is that the guy is so pathetic, that he tries finding excuses for trying to end his friends. Honestly the scum of the earth. I can guarantee you that. I know him _VERY_ personally. I shifted to my left side and adjusted my body. Small melodious soft scrubs could still be heard from the hallway as Matt tried to clean the stain. Wonder why he actually bothers cleaning, it’s not like I would care. I would most likely just avoid the stain. A weird numbing slumber spread through me. I slowly dozed off, covered by my duvet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
> Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together,  
> Brighter than a lucky penny,  
> When you're near the rain cloud disappears, dear,  
> And I feel so fine just to know that you are mine."


	3. Tension

_The atmosphere throughout the house had been tense during the winter months. The snow silently fell, for what seemed like an eternity, and covered the cold hard ground outside. Leaving a soft white blanket. And time seemed to slip out of mind, as days silently passed during the freezing holidays._

_Tom had decided to go check out an AA meeting out of town, with Edd coming along as moral support, so the house was even quieter than usual. With only Tord and Matt occupying the house. The recent events had left a dread in everyone, but when Tord decided to return, and Edd welcoming him back with open arms, the tension could be felt. Like static electricity in the air before a thunderstorm or the ominous feeling of a rapidly approaching event. The tension was especially strong between Matt and Tord, from the “Black Eye” incident between them._

It was early in the morning, and a heavy blizzard had just set. Made visible by the light the large amount of snow outside reflected in. Slightly irritating, to say the least. As my sleepy grey eyes were not prepared to face the light just yet. For some reason, looking out the window, I was reminded of Norway and a heavy feeling of nostalgia hit me. No. No. I had promised to leave that part to the past. I shook my head and knocked off reminiscing and started to drowsily make my way across the house to get to the kitchen. My right side, hurting worse than usual, made it hard to walk. A stinging pain always emerged during the early mornings, where I would find myself unable to sleep. Instead, I would sit in the kitchen and look out the window. Just like today. I inched closer to the cabinet located in the kitchen, my eyes jittery. I carefully searched for the small box on my mind, that I last hid in there, my fingers fidgeting and identifying things in the dark.

B-i-n-g-o.

The small wooden container was easily recognized by my fingers, the smooth varnished oak box easily clicking open to reveal its contents. Precious relief in pill form. I quickly filled a glass with water, and downed five of them. Now content, I placed the box back in the cabinet, hiding it from plain sight.  I trudged over to the table and slowly sat down, trying not to induce more pain in my right side. A slight dizziness suddenly hit me. I closed my eyes, trying to ride it out. After a while a sudden brightness made me more aware, and I slowly opened my eyes. Oh no. Oooh noo.. It could only be one person. The one person I tried apologizing to and then avoided.

“He-e-ey Matt. Matty. Matt” I sputtered with a cracked voice.

“Tord… What are you doing up so early?” Matt asked sleepily.

“Oh nothing.. Hrm... I just have a bit of trouble sleeping.”

“Well.. since were both awake… might as well stay awake. Have you eaten anything?”

“Didn´t feel like eating anything.”

Matt went over to the fridge and grabbed a few eggs. He took a pan, and turned on the stove while placing carefully placing the pan down. As he was cooking neither of us said a word, and the room stayed dead silent. Only the stirring of the spatula could be heard in the room. As Matt finished cooking, he grabbed two plates, arranging the meal, and carefully placed it down at the table. He sat down on the other side of the table and started to slowly eat his food. My mind stalled and I stared at Matt mesmerized rather than eating my food.

“Please eat. Tord.”

I suddenly snapped out of it and carefully ate the food. Even if I didn’t really feel like eating. I glanced at Matt multiple times as he was focused on just eating. After finishing we each went on with silently avoiding the other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I´ve been busy juggling school, my work, my art and writing at the same time! But finally here you have a new chapter! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
